Bad Timing
by The Chameleon Eye
Summary: Tasha and Patterson want Jane to teach them how to fight but things get out of hand when the new recruits arrive early. One-shot.


Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction and is for entertainment only. I do not own Blindspot. 

Jane pushed open the door to the training room and grinned widely when she saw that it was empty. Jane had become so accustomed to the room being packed with new recruits that she glanced around the room excitedly as she took off her hoodie and put her water bottle off to the side. It was 7am on a Monday morning—so Jane guessed she had at least half an hour before someone came to use the training room. Not wanting to waste any time Jane began to massage her muscles and do some stretches. She gave her body a shake and headed over to the treadmill. Jane preferred to run outside so that she could feel the pavement underneath her feet and hear the hustle and bustle of New York City as she ran. But she loved how she felt like she was invincible when she pushed herself to her limits on the treadmill. Jane set the treadmill at a speed she knew was going to make her sweat and jumped onto the treadmill as it began to move. Jane was so focused on her breathing and maintaining a steady rhythm that she didn't notice Tasha and Patterson walk in 15 minutes later. They came to a stop beside the treadmill.

"Jane!" exclaimed Patterson as she waved her hand in front of Jane's face.

Jane's eyes widened in surprise and she smiled bashfully.

"Sorry. I didn't see you come in," Jane said as she stopped the treadmill and picked up a small towel from the floor.

Jane wiped the sweat off her brow and glanced between Tasha and Patterson.

"What are you both doing here? Is something wrong?" Jane asked, suddenly worried.

If Tasha was at work at 7am on a Monday something was definitely not right. Everyone at the office could attest to the fact that Agent Zapata was not a morning person.

"Nothing is wrong," Tasha said as she rolled her eyes. "Patterson decided that we need to start training with you so that we can be…how did you put it Patterson?"

Patterson hurriedly glanced away and began to blush.

"Ah…I remember…'bad asses like Jane'," Tasha said with a smirk. "So here we are. At this ungodly hour. At work."

Jane grinned at Tasha's dramatics.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane said before taking a drink of water.

"We wanted to surprise you! You're always training alone so we thought…" Patterson said but she trailed off when Tasha raised her eyebrows and gave her a look.

"I thought," Patterson corrected. "It could be something us girls do together. And…well it's been so long since we've spent time together without Kurt being around."

Jane looked at Patterson in surprise. Did she spend too much time with Kurt? Were the Team bothered that they were a package deal these days? Jane began to think about every interaction she'd had with the Team since her and Kurt began dating a few months ago.

"Jane. Jane!" Tasha exclaimed, jolting Jane back to the present.

"I know what you're thinking. It's not the fact that you guys are a couple now. It's always been Jane and Kurt or Kurt and Jane. You guys are partners and you've always had crazy chemistry and a deep connection or whatever. It's not that…we just want to spend time with you. Without having to steal you away from Kurt all the time. Plus…we really do need to get into shape. Did you see the way I got my butt kicked yesterday?" Tasha said.

Jane smiled softly.

"You really want my help? To train together?" Jane asked.

"Of course. It's been forever since we sparred. And I've learnt a few tricks so I think I might be able to take you down this time," Tasha said with a smirk.

"You can try," Jane said slyly.

They looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Can you teach me to flip someone over onto their back?" Patterson asked with excitement. "That move you did on those men yesterday!"

Jane chuckled. "I can try."

Tasha, Patterson and Jane practiced drills in the centre of the gym for 20 minutes before the first group of new recruits arrived. The new recruits stared at Jane with a look akin to hero worship as she demonstrated to Patterson how to use Tasha's momentum to flip her over her shoulder and onto her back. From her new position on the floor Tasha groaned. Jane held her hand out and pulled Tasha up.

"Hey! You! Quit staring and start training!" Tasha yelled out when she glanced over Jane's shoulder and saw a recruit staring at them in awe.

"It's fine Tasha. I'm used to it," Jane muttered.

"It's not fine. Why did Kurt have to go and hire so many new recruits?" Tasha grumbled.

"Because after Shepard's attack on SIOC we needed to replenish FBI numbers" Patterson stated matter-of-factly.

"I know. It was rhetorical…" Tasha muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Jane was looking at Tasha when she noticed a sudden glint in her eyes. Tasha met Jane's stare and grinned cunningly. Jane tensed. Tasha had a plan—this Jane knew—and the sudden butterflies in Jane's stomach told her it probably wasn't going to end well.

"Those newbies want to stare? Well let's give them something to look at. Patterson and I are going to fight you Jane. Hand to hand combat. No rules. Just fight until there is a winner," Tasha said.

"Tasha…two of us against Jane? I don't know…" Patterson said anxiously.

"You're right. Jane will have us both on the floor before she can say 'Jane Weller'," Tasha said.

Jane blushed at the mention of her being a Weller. She began to think about how she wished Kurt would walk into the training room and save her from Tasha. Or better yet—how she could save herself. But she was stuck. Tasha had strategically positioned herself in front of the exit.

"Aha!" Tasha suddenly exclaimed. "I know! You can fight me and Patterson plus the new recruits! I'm sure they've been dreaming about seeing if they can beat the famous Jane Doe."

Jane stared at Tasha in shock.

"Tasha…I don't think that's a good idea. I mean I know Jane is an amazing fighter but I don't think this will end well. And Kurt won't be happy if someone gets hurt," Patterson piped up nervously.

Patterson had only just finished speaking when Tasha aimed a right hook straight for Jane's head. Jane ducked on instinct and twirled out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Patterson shrieked as Tasha advanced on Jane.

Jane threw her hands up and blocked each of the jabs that Tasha sent her way. She jumped over Tasha's outstretched leg and shuffled backwards towards the edge of the mat.

"Tasha! Stop this!" Patterson hissed.

Tasha kept her eyes locked on Jane.

"Newbies. It's training time. Think you're strong enough to take down Jane Doe? Join in the sparring session and if you best her you'll be given a place on Agent Weller's team," Tasha called out. "And Patterson, if you don't join me I'll be telling Weller about what you've been doing during your so called 'breaks'."

The hairs on Jane's arms stood up as she felt the sudden change in the room. In her peripheral vision Jane could see that the recruits had stopped what they were doing and had crept towards the edge of the mat. Jane was outnumbered seven to one. She glanced around the room and assessed her options. Her body tingled with the thrill of a good challenge. She had never had a chance to train against so many highly qualified agents before. At least not that she could remember.

"It's on, Agent Zapata," Jane said with a smirk as she got into a defensive stance.

Tasha gave her a grin before she lashed out quickly trying to use her short stature and speed to her advantage. Jane blocked each move with ease. Jane knew Tasha's weakness was her right knee so she kicked at it hard and swept her feet from her. Jane went to put Tasha in a headlock when she was kicked in the side and sent sprawling across the floor. Jane looked up ready to fight her attacker and was surprised to see Patterson standing there. Patterson wore a shocked expression as if she couldn't believe what she had done. She stared at Jane and shrugged.

"Looks like you're a better teacher than either of us realised" Patterson said with a smile.

Jane smiled back and was about to reply when she was punched in the face. Jane's head snapped backwards and she was in attack mode before her brain even caught up with her. It wasn't until she had used a pressure point to knock a tall muscular man out that Jane realised it was one of the new recruits who had hit her. It was like a spell was broken. Jane was suddenly charged by the other recruits as they kicked, punched and hit any inch of Jane that they could reach. Jane had been fighting for longer than her attackers and she knew every inch of the training room so she used this to her advantage. She twirled and moved with lightning speed. She hit the punching bag that lay nearby so that the recruits would have to dodge it. While they were off balance Jane kicked them to the ground and swept their feet out from underneath them. She flipped one of them over her shoulder and used the weight of another to send them sprawling to the ground. One by one the recruits went down and lay clutching various body parts on the floor. But after one went down another would stand back up. Tasha and Patterson used whatever tricks they knew and worked together to corner Jane. Jane tried to go on the offensive but she kept getting pushed back. Suddenly Jane dived between them and did a somersault as she landed. Jane stood up and took a defensive stance. Then she heard it. Clapping. Jane glanced around and saw that dozens of FBI agents lined the walls of the training room. They were all clapping and whistling. Jane searched the crowd and then she found him. Kurt stood by door. He looked rigid and tense. His posture told Jane that she—they— were in big trouble.

"Who wants to explain to me why SIOC is empty and everyone has been attacking Agent Doe?" Kurt said, his voice dangerously calm.

There was silence. No one dared move. Jane warily took a step towards Kurt as if she was approaching a dangerous animal.

"Kurt…we were just training. We didn't mean to draw such a big crowd. No one is hurt. Just a few bumps and bruises…" Jane trailed off.

"Just a few bumps and bruises?" Kurt said in deadly voice. "You're going to have a black eye and you're bleeding."

Kurt glanced around the training room. "What are you all still doing here? Get back to work!" he yelled and walked over to Jane.

The training room emptied in record time. Tasha and Patterson looked hesitant to leave Jane to Kurt's wrath but they eventually crept out of the room too. Only Jane and Kurt remained. Kurt ran his hands gently over Jane's arms and came up to cup her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked softly as he looked into Jane's eyes.

Jane's stomach flipped as she met his gaze.

"I'm fine Kurt. I promise," Jane said. "It was actually… fun. I've never pushed myself like that in the training room before."

"You were incredible. At first I was scared when I walked into the room and saw them all attacking you. And then I was just in awe. I am in awe of you Jane. You continue to surprise me. Remind me to never get on your bad side," Kurt muttered. "But next time you decide to spare like that can we do it when it isn't morning rush in the office? I don't like the way some of Agent's were looking at you…" grumbled Kurt.

Jane blushed and bit her lip. She grinned at Kurt's expression and kissed him quickly on the lips. Jane grabbed Kurt's arm and slowly lead him towards the door—stopping only to pick up her hoddie and drink bottle.

"Come on, Kurt. We can't be late. I don't want my boss thinking I'm trying to get out of the mountain of paper work on my desk," Jane said with a cheeky grin.

Kurt stared at her goofily and pulled her back into his arms.

"I don't think he'll mind" Kurt said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Now let's get you to the medic so you can be all cleaned up. That paper work won't wait all day."


End file.
